Problem: $\dfrac{11}{10} + \dfrac{20}{100} = {?}$
Solution: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{11}{10}$ as $\dfrac{110}{100}$ $\dfrac{110}{100} + \dfrac{20}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{130}{100}$